


Little Band of Gold

by WORLDLWT



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Letters, Louis eats Harry out, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and a Harry go ring shopping together, except they aren't marrying eachother and Harry is highly uncomfortable with that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Band of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT
> 
> Louis is not like this, this is all made up I highly doubt Louis would do anything like this especially not to Harry I just wrote Louis as his jerk that I know and no I didn't have sex with said jerk but he made me feel the way Louis made Harry feel and I just don't think that's okay

*This story is told from an outside narrator, being an older version of Harry Styles. The story zooms through flashbacks and changes to third person and is told through the eyes of younger Harry Styles*

Harry knew the minute Louis walked past him in the hallway, way back in high school, all the way back then, he knew, he knew, he knew he was in love with Louis William Tomlinson. Everyone else knew too, everyone else but Louis. His gullible mind and delusional fantasies lead him to stray away from Harry, away from Harry's own fantasies simple ones where Louis was simply by his side through thick and thin till they rested peacefully for eternity, together.

Louis was the type of person who you wanted to grow old with. Someone who even if his looks faded into his silver hairline his golden personality would always shine through and Harry knew that he would be the happiest man alive to joke around in their wheelchairs together causing trouble in a nursing home or under the watch of their grown children. That's what he wanted with Louis. A future, a family, a lifetime and whatever fell beyond that.

So when Louis invited him to hang out in the park he didn't take into account that he could be changing both of their lives forever. Harry didn't think he'd be asked the simple question Louis held under his tongue.

When he walked into the park it was a typically beautiful spring day he remembered it vividly. Like it was peeled out of a movie and for a moment Harry's own life felt like a fairy tale, a twisted one at that. Louis sat patiently for him on a bench. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Harry's lanky body parading over to his bench.

If Harry could go back and stop himself from going to the park that day yes he would've saved himself a bunch of heart ache but he would never have gotten his final reward.

So that's the scene a park bench. Louis on the left and Harry on the right. The moment that changed them forever the moment Harry and Louis became HarryandLouis.

*******

Harry hung his head slightly walking through the park silently. Smiling softly at children screaming with madness and bursting with laughter. He saw Louis at the bench and when their eyes met their bodies shifted slightly, Louis sitting up straighter and Harry mimicking him while moving forward, quickly sitting to the right of Louis.

“Hi Harry.”

Harry smiled playing with the strings of his sweatshirt. He tipped his head back so he could stretch letting the breeze swirl through his hair and run past his scalp in the most innocent way. Louis watched him carefully, the calm demeanor should've been saved, bottled up so he could wear it around his neck for times like this. Maybe then Harry could've stayed calm under Louis’ eager eyes.

“Hey Lou. What did you want to talk about?”

Louis suddenly becoming all nerves stuttered and fumbled his words like a young boy asking out his crush. He pushed his hands up against each other creating a mass amount of unneeded friction. He finally pushed a coherent sentence passed his somewhat trembling lips

“What makes you think I want to talk? Maybe I just wanted to hang out.”

Harry examined him. Every nervous habit spilling out of his pores as he blinked extra quickly at him. All nerves meant big news. He could read Louis like a book and was slightly offended Louis didn't think he could. Harry's lips slowly curled into a smile.

“I know your nervous habits way too well. Spill the news what's going on?”

Louis tilted his head ever so slightly to give Harry this pleading look. A look Harry couldn't really understand and that scared him as Louis’ mouth opened.

“I've been thinking about something lately. Something really big and scary and life changing.”

Harry sat up a bit, his head spinning with possibilities. What could have Louis all flustered and confused. He watched Louis as he traced circles into his thigh his body shifting to face more towards Harry as he spilled the news that was haunting his spirits for some time now.

“Harry. Oh dear Harry I've been thinking about proposing.”

Harry's brain in that moment simply shut off. He zoned out everything around him just a simple buzzing in the back of his empty mind. One word repeating itself over and over in his hollow brain. Proposing. Proposing. Proposing.

Louis was going to propose to his stupid totally attractive and multitalented dreamboat boyfriend. If Harry sat there and tried to convince himself that he was happy for Louis and not at all jealous he probably would have exploded so he gritted his teeth while looking at Louis trying his best to calm down as he spoke to the eager eyes with a shaky voice.

“That is life changing. I'm so happy for you.”

He said it more like a robot. He felt like throwing up right there on the park bench. His stomach crawling quickly up his throat threaten to spill out of his mouth if he even dared to speak his mind. The breeze was no longer relaxing, it ran over his skin and messed up his hair and it irritated him. The laughter of the children behind him would probably leave him with nightmares bringing him back to this dreadful day. He turned back to Louis who sat there watching him internally break down.

“Harry. One more thing.”

Harry gave him his full attention. Wanting to hear some good news maybe a little laugh as Louis pointed at him telling Harry that he was just kidding and he wanted to see the shocking look on his face. Harry never really got what he wanted, Harry never really got anything at all so why would he start now.

“Will you come ring shopping with me?”

Harry feeling like he shrunk down and now lived inside the hollowness of his pulsating brain sucked in all the air around him. It wasn't a gasp for air it was just something to do. Some time stealing mechanism. He couldn't look at Louis right now. He couldn't feel his hands. His heart wasn't beating fast or slow, it felt like it wasn't beating at all. The only thing he could feel was his brain pulsating so quickly he felt like he was going to pass out, right there on the park bench. Maybe he was dying. Maybe he was so lost in his sadness he would never return because his world was ending right in front of his bitter eyes so why not his life as well?

“Why do you seem so, so unsure.”

Harry had his elbows digging into the skin of his thighs, harshly, just to feel something, anything, even if it simply was his own pain. He sat there on the bench breathing roughly while his hands held up his head, rather harshly. Louis took his time to answer letting his own twisted brain wrap itself around the proper words. Words that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. Words that would make Harry be okay with the idea.

“I just wanted your approval and you're acting weird about it.”

“My approval? Who am I his father that you have to ask for a blessing? I'm your best friend I was just curious as to why you seem so unsure in yourself. Are you afraid he's not going to say yes?”

Louis shook his head his lips pressed tightly together as he side glanced at Harry while speaking. Speaking in riddles that Harry was too mixed up to understand. An underlying double meaning to every word he said.

“I just love you. I wanted you to be happy.”

Harry sighed pushing off of his own hands and facing Louis, like a stern father about to scold his child. He plastered a fake smile on his face and scrunched up the corners of his eyes to make it seem real. He felt like a fake and phony and an awful friend. He was lying to his face and through his teeth and the words tasted bitter and left a horrible aftertaste on his bleeding tongue.

“I'm so happy for you. I'm happy you found the love of your life and of course I'll come ring shopping with you. As long as you know this is what you want.”

Louis nodded. He nodded and nodded and nodded like he couldn't believe the words coming out of Harry's mouth. Almost as if he was expecting Harry to put up a little fight.

“This is what I want.”

Harry didn't understand the emphasis on the this back then. If his current self could go back into time and smack the Harry sitting on the park bench he would, but then again what's a great story without a little angst in it?

Harry simply nodded back at him and stood up. Louis watched him rise and looked at him confused. A face he would be seeing a lot of with the passing hours. Confusion with a tinge of anger hidden so deeply even Louis didn't realize it was there.

“Where are you going?”

Harry looked down at him with a yawn and scrunched up his nose as Louis looked up at him with a look of such innocent Harry couldn't look for too long. He knew if he looked even a second too long he would be jelly in Louis outstretched hands . He wouldn't fall for that today.

“Home. When are we doing this thing?”

Louis stood up too so he wasn't talking to Harry like a little kid who was in time out. He crossed his arms slowly. Harry absentmindedly mimicking Louis’ action, folding his own arms over his chest, both covering their hearts from the other.

“Can I pick you up in an hour?”

Harry nodded and they said their goodbyes. Harry watched him for a minute. They way his body moved and swayed. He was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. The only person who made his heart do backflips and now the only person who could ever possibly break his heart.

Harry turned a little too quickly. He didn't see Louis turn back with a sad expression, a broken one because only half of his heart was full as he watched Harry, the way his body swayed and moved. He was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. He was also oblivious to Louis’ true feelings and it would stay that way. Louis would get married and be happy and so would Harry, with someone else who Louis would smile at but secretly despise.

Harry walked the short distance from the park to his apartment in a cloud of his own thoughts. It was a dark cloud. Imaging Louis with him. His future husband. Louis was happy, he kept repeating it to himself hoping that maybe if he said it enough it would become okay and his soul would rest.

When he walked inside his apartment he didn't bothering undressing or anything. His shoes stayed on his feet because he knew Louis said an hour but he'd be here in thirty minutes with a smile and a shrug.

Harry walked into his kitchen. He caught his reflection in blackness of the microwave. He fixed his hair and forced a smile on his face as he picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number letting the phone rest between his shoulder and his ear as he poured himself a glass of water.

“ _Hello Harry!”_

He could hear her excitement because it wasn't just another day, Harry honestly never called. Only on Christmas Eve or other holidays he didn't travel home for.

“ _Hello mom. I have some interesting news.”_

He grimaced as his voice cracked at the end of news wavering slightly as a tear he fought a long battle with bursted through armed and ready and slide down his face. He was shaking as he wiped the tear away. He held his breath for what felt like years until his mother's sweet voice broke through him.

“ _Harry baby, breathe honey. You need to breathe. What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Louis okay?”_

At his name Harry let out a breath and sucked it back in as a wave of tears flew down his face. He rested his elbow on the counter and pulled his hair back, tugging at it to stop the crying or maybe to give himself an actual reason to cry, maybe if he pulled out all his hair he would feel so stupid. He cried staring at the floor. The dirty, disgusting floor he was going to clean soon. He pulled the phone away so his mother wouldn't get the full effect of his crying. His little gasps for breath his necklace bouncing back and forth on his chest as he panted for air. He let his fist collide with the counter as he pictured his mother's face on the other end of the phone. She probably had her hand to her mouth a look of true shock on her face as her voice rang through the phone like a quiet whisper. Far away in the distance that pulled him back to reality.

“ _Harry sit down and start from the beginning.”_

Harry did as he was told and sat down in the chair closest to him. His water was brought with him. He chugged it as he sat down. He took one more gasp of air and began. He begun the shell cracking story that would have him in tears for years.

“ _He's going to propose. He asked me to go ring shopping with him. He wanted my approval and I just smiled and I said I was happy for him.”_

His mother was silent. Harry knew she knew he was talking about Louis. Hell all he ever did was talk about Louis. He rubbed his chest as a little whimper escaped his mouth. He felt like his actual heart was breaking inside of his chest.

“ _Harry. Why didn't you just tell him?”_

_“Tell him that I'm desperately in love with him? Ruin his happiness? Now does that sound like a good idea mom?”_

He felt bad for his harsh tone and accusing voice but his mother let it slide because he was so hurt. She cleared her throat on the other end as Harry on his side ran his fingers through his hair wishing he had a hair tie.

“ _Baby if you aren't going to tell him you have to at least support his happiness, you always tell me how you want him to be happy.”_

Harry sighed wishing there was still water in the glass. The glass caught the light and the water droplets inside it that lined the side of the glass glowed in front of his eye. Like little bubbles of hope, little worlds of glistening joy that Harry wished he could dive into, just for a moment to calm his sadness like a rough sea.

_“I want him to be happy with me.”_

He moved the phone to the other ear and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. The tear tracks sat on his face proudly as his mother spoke one last time. Her voice sounding firm, contrasting with Harry's broken one.

“ _Then you have to tell him that.”_

She hung up on him after that. Probably not wanting to deal with his whining. He knew he should listen to her. When Louis knocked on his door he should tell him. He knew he wouldn't though because he would be getting in the way of Louis’ happiness. Louis wanted his approval and he gave it to him. He didn't want Harry he would've said he wanted Harry if he wanted Harry. The thought that maybe he did want Harry and was just as shy as Harry about it swam in the back of his mind and ate at his stomach but he pushed the toxic dreams away as he moved to the sink and washed his face of the tears as the doorbell rang.

His mind scattered as he dropped the towel that he was using to pat his face on the floor. A towel he would leave there for days. He instantly turned around and walked straight to the door. His heart raced and pulsated through his hand as it hit the cold metal. His mind jumbled up when Louis smiled at him from behind the door. He looked smaller for a moment like eighteen year old Louis’ in the hallway who smiled at sixteen year old Harry. Who helped sixteen year old Harry clean up the books he dropped on the floor. The Louis that sat with him at lunch the Louis that let him ride shotgun in his car during lunch, kicking all his friends to the back. The Louis that smiled at him from under the covers at sleepovers and now the Louis he wasn't that Louis. He was older and he was the Louis who was getting ready to propose to the love of his life, who wasn't Harry at all. He was a much better match for Louis. A better friend, a healthier lunch option, someone who let Louis ride shotgun in his expensive foreign car. Someone Harry would never be.

“Come in. I just need to go to the bathroom.”

Harry watched him nod and sit down an awkward silence between them. Once Louis was comfortably looking at him he dashed off to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He set both hands on the side of the sink and looked into the mirror.

“Be strong Harry. Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. You can do this.”

He watched his green eyes magnify with tears that he washed away with some water and repeated his statement a little different the second time around.”

“You are strong Harry. You are strong. You are strong. You are strong. You will get through this.”

He smiled to himself and watched as his eyes clouded over with a shield hiding his emotions. He pushed off the sink with a confident smile and grabbed a hair tie, pulling his hair into a bun before he moved out of the bathroom and back into the living room. Louis looked up at him in anticipation whoever he was texting irrelevant now. Harry having all of his attention.

“Let’s go. You will need all the time you can get to find the perfect one.”

Louis followed him still not saying anything. He simply followed Harry and nodded as Harry held the door open for him. Pushing it closed slowly he could feel Louis’ eyes watching him as he moved to the driver's seat and calmly slipped in.

“Are you okay Louis?”

Louis stopped twiddling his thumbs and smiled brightly. His eyes did that stupid sparkly thing where he would normally tip his head back and start laughing, normally at something Harry just said. Harry hated the fact that he smiled at that look, the look of pure joy.

“I'm just in shock you know. It's very exciting.”

Harry nodded humming while hitting the buttons on the steering wheel to make the music loud enough so he could sing along softly and not have to speak to Louis. He drove to that expensive looking ring store Louis told him the directions to and he shook slightly and it took him two tries to shut off the car. When he got out of the car he dropped the keys as he fiddled with them. Louis looked at him curiously.

“Are you okay?”

Harry nodded waving him off as they went inside. A man with a pot belly and snowy white hair smiled at them. Harry looked around the shop, white everywhere, diamonds on every wall.

“Hello boys how may I help you?”

Louis smiled widely at the man. They approached his counter together as Louis started talking a small hint of new happiness and excitement in his voice. A pitch higher than his regular voice that drove Harry absolutely insane.

“I'm here to purchase an engagement ring.”

Harry smiled softly and stood beside Louis as the man looked between them with a smile.

“For him?”

His eyes darted towards Harry and before Louis could even shake his head Harry let the words harshly split his sealed lips in two. Ripping them apart like an envelope.

“We're just friends.”

He took his arm off of Louis shoulder, not wanting anyone else to get the wrong impression. Louis nodded and the man apologized a billion times. Harry just sighed and told him it was fine.

“So then. Tell me about your future spouse?”

Louis smiled brightly, a genuine smile talking about his further fiancé, his future husband. He side eyed Harry one just checking on him before he started.

“His name is Thomas. He's a professional hockey player from America. We met in a club. It sounds gross but it wasn't, Harry was there.”

Louis pointed at him and Harry remembered the day perfectly. Thomas approached them easily and hit on Louis. Right there in front of Harry. Louis side eyed him with a cautious look in his eyes. Harry watched them leave the table together, Thomas was much more muscular than he was, taller too. An athlete who was grinding up against Louis’ ass while Harry watched from the sidelines, slightly hard and very jealous as he went as far as jerking off under the table, watching them grind on each other. Thomas sporting an obvious hard on. He remembered laughing ever so slightly when hands started roaming and when lips started locking he started downing drink after drink until Louis came back over and he was drunk out of his mind. When Louis started talking about his lips and his muscles and how he got his number Harry just giggled along not really understanding why tears were pricking at his eyes but letting them fall anyway. Louis dabbed them away and laughed saying he was too drunk for anymore drinks. He remembered complaining and asking for more drinks as Louis hushed him and pulled him out of the bar and into the back of a cab. He remembered snuggling into Louis and planting kisses on his neck and Louis giggling underneath him and pushing his head away lightly that high pitched squeal telling him to stop tickling his sides.

Harry gripped the counter rather harshly feeling like he could've broke the glass under his fingers like he could crumble a piece of paper in his hands.

“I got really wasted while you danced with him. I had fun.”

Louis bit his lip and looked back down at the counter a little uncomfortable with the change in emotion. The man who's name tag read Richard put his hands up with a sweet smile.

“I have the perfect ring for you. Sit tight I'll be back in a minute.”

They both watched him go, disappearing into the back room, leaving the two angry boys together, both angry for separate reasons. Louis turned to Harry who crossed his arms almost as a defense mechanism.

“Do you want to leave Harry?”

Harry shook his head and leaned his hip up against the glass case. He took one look at the shining gold and silver rings and felt like he was going to vomit. He coughed making a weird face that Louis rolled his eyes at.

“Why are you being such a bitch right now? You didn't have to fucking come if you were just going to be rude about it.”

Harry sighed and uncrossed his arms and put one on Louis shoulder, pulling him a little closer to himself as he spoke.

“I'm fine. I want to be here I'll stop I promise, I just didn't enjoy that night. I don't like getting that drunk you know that. I know you know that.”

Louis pulled away and rolled his eyes again. Harry felt like punching a hole through the glass case beside him. Louis was mad at him. Mad at Harry for being angry with the way Louis ditched him that night and left him alone and cold in his bed.

“Why the fuck are you rolling your damn eyes at me Tomlinson?”

“Because you are acting like a brat, just shut the fuck up already he's coming back.”

Louis planted a smile on his face as Richard came back out with a box in his hand. A small black box that held both boys attention as he placed it on the table in front of them.

“It's quite expensive. Do you still want to see it?”

Louis nodded quickly, price not bothering him at all as he and Harry stood there watching Richard open the box almost in slow motion. The ring sat easily in between the two hills of fabric. It was golden with an almost reddish tint to its crystals. It was different and beautiful and even Harry bit his lip when he saw it sitting there glistening in the light. Louis turned to see Harry's face as he stared with wide eyes at the ring.

“Harry? Do you like this one?”

Harry nodded unable to form words and Louis went a little closer to inspect the ring from different angles. All while Harry sat there with his mouth almost watering over a wedding ring. A wedding ring that wasn't even his.

“We'll take it then!”

Louis blinked a few times noticing his little mistake as he blushed letting his eyes trail over to Harry.

“I meant I'll take it. Me. Louis.”

Richard smiled and closed the box snapping Harry out of his wedding trance imaging Louis on one knee infront of him, smiling while holding out the box to open it up and to see that ring. Harry would've fell to his own knees and cried. But his face morphed into Thomas’ and he felt weak at the knees because he knew he would be there for the moment Louis proposed and he knew he would be the best man at the wedding and he knew that by the time they finished all the wedding stuff he would explode, crack under the pressure and admit his deepest desires for Louis probably at the alter.

Richard talked to Louis on the side and Harry watched him packaging the ring and Louis swiping his credit card with the biggest smile on his face. Richard told him about how if you save the box and bring it back they would make a Christmas ornament out of it for free. Louis beamed at the idea explaining how he never thought of something as sentimental as that.

Harry smiled when his cheeks rose and his teeth shined brightly in the white light of the store. He loved when Louis was happy and he vowed he wouldn't get in the way of that no matter how much he loved him. No matter how much he wanted to have him be his own.

Louis started towards the door and went to grab Harry. They walked together as Richard called back at them.

“Harry! Came back here for a second.”

Louis looked at him confused and Harry shrugged walking towards the counter as Louis walked out of the shop. Harry leaned up against the counter a very confused look on his face. Richard simply smiled at him rubbing at his moustache.

“This might not be my place. But I've seen plenty of happy couples walking up to my counter and I've seen plenty unhappy ones. I'm old my boy, I see the way you look at him. With a love in your eyes that you cannot replace for any human. He looks back at you with that same look. He looks to you for approval, you calm his mind and approve of his thoughts. That's a strong bond for just friends. He asked if you liked the ring. He did not ask if his future husband would like the ring. He asked you. I'm not saying you should just barge up to him and start eating his face. I'm saying you should tell him how you feel before you let him make a big mistake. The next time I see you two I want it to be because you are walking in here to get that box made into an ornament and I want that ring on your little finger.”

Harry blushed rapidly hiding his fingers in two fists that rested on the table. How on earth could he have picked up on all that in the short time they were here. Harry let his heart and mind run wild with the idea of coming back here with Louis to get their ring box made ready for their Christmas tree.

“Harry. I work with lovers all day long. My job is literally to find rings that are for two people in love and I'm telling you the one in that box outside in Louis’ delicate but oblivious hands belongs to you.”

Harry just stood there with his mouth slightly open. He just knew and he found them a ring that was going to end up on Thomas’ stupid finger if he didn't do something.

“It's hard. I don't know how to tell him. I don't want to ruin his happiness.”

“Oh, but what if you are his happiness?”

He looked at Louis who looked at him impatiently pointing to his watch as Richard tried to get to his attention one last time.

“Listen, I'm just an old man but I know what love looks like don't waste what you have. When the right time comes go for it even if he's about to walk down the aisle. Tell him.”

Harry nodded and thanked him a billion times as he backed out of the store. The jingling of the bell rising Louis’ head towards the noise. Harry smiled and walked towards him. An overwhelming sense of happiness surged through his body while he looked back at the slightly angered face.

“What took you so fuc-”

He never finished the sentence. Harry never gave him the chance. Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly. Giving him a bear hug while lifting him slightly off the ground. He giggled into Harry's chest.

“Harry! Put me down! Put me down!”

He giggled more and more as Harry set him back down on the ground. Louis looked at him confused. Something swam through his eyes so quickly Harry couldn't read it.

“Why the change of heart?”

Harry smiled. He genuinely smiled because even if it took him up till the moment they asked if anyone objected Harry was going to have Louis be his own. He was going to be able to call Louis is husband. Even if it took him 75 years it was going to happen and he was going to be happy.

“I'm just happy. That's all.”

Louis smiled nudging his side as they walked back to the car. A childish aura settling around them. A slight change in tone in both of their voices.

“Happy for me?”

Harry laughed out loud. Louis looked at him confused at his mood swing as he got into the car at the same time as Harry.

“Mostly yes but also for myself.”

Harry buckled his seatbelt and then pulled out of the spot quickly making his way home. Louis questioned him with his eyebrows raised.

“Yourself? How so?”

Harry shrugged feeling great for a moment. A moment that probably wouldn't last any longer then the red light they were stopped at.

“I just feel really good about this. When do you think you are going to do it?”

Louis shrugged. Petting the box easily, smiling while looking between the window and Harry. Trying hard to keep a concentrated face on.

“Maybe Wednesday.”

Harry's heart sank just as the light turned green. He was right the feeling wouldn't last and he felt like he was floating away on a cloud of anxiety.

“Wednesday as in the day after tomorrow?”

Louis nodded as Harry moved quickly through the streets of their town. Louis smiled lightly trying not to push Harry's mood swings the wrong way.

“Yes. Also do you want to hang out tonight to help me plan it?”

Harry could've died right there in the driver's seat foot still on the pedal. He shook his head and lowered the radio.

“No, I'm going out tonight.”

“Where?”

Louis had his eyebrows raised because well if Harry was going out Louis was usually right beside him. Harry already decided what he was going to do tonight. Louis was not included at all in this picture.

“I'm going to a bar.”

“Without me?”

The questioning tone started to bother him greatly. He dug his fingers deeper into the steering wheel. His knuckles turning white.

“I'm going to get pretty wasted Louis.”

“You don't like getting wasted Harry. Remember you told me that literally five minutes ago in the shop.”

Harry pulled onto Louis’ block and parked in front of his apartment. He sighed unlocking the door. Not even glancing at Louis because he knew he'd give in to whatever he wanted.

“I'm going to go get laid so if you could get out of the car that would be great. I need a shower the clubs open soon. Look the sun already set.”

He pointed towards the moon as Louis looked at him oddly and got out of the car. He didn't close the door he just stood their for a moment. Harry watched him impatiently. Why wasn't he marching his stubborn ass inside like any other day.

“Do you need something?”

Louis leaned into the door peeking his head in. He looked unsure for a second. Harry raised his eyebrows edging him on. Actually a bit interested in whatever was going on in Louis’ mind.

“Come inside.”

“No. I'm bus-”

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed. He looked like he was ready to kill Harry.

“Get your ass inside now.”

Harry stared back at him wide eyed and unbuckled his seatbelt as Louis slammed the door. Harry got out of the car and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt following a short tempered Louis to his front door. A door he walked through many times before and door he probably wouldn't walk through again if he married Thomas.

Louis shoved the key in and angrily opened the door. Once inside he placed the box on the side table beside the door. Harry went to open his mouth. To question Louis’ anger but he was cut short when Louis pushed him up against the door.

“Don't go.”

Harry grabbed onto Louis’ wrist holding him away from his body and shifting off the door knob. His body felt slaked against the brown wooden door. Louis looked like a small puppy and Harry's mind was swirling.

“Why the fuck did you push me up against the door?”

Harry let his wrist drop so Louis was pushing back onto his chest. Pushing him further into the door as if it would stop him from leaving. Louis moved closer so their bodies were pushed up against each other. Harry was confused and turned on and angry so many things. So many emotions rushed through his brain because he had pictured this a billion times except Louis wasn't ready to propose to some other guy.

“Do not leave me. Stay here.”

Harry scrunched up his face. He wanted Louis to say that. He wanted him to beg him to stay but the box on the table beside him made him fight against the urges. Even his deepest desires were backing off as that ring sat on the table like it meant nothing in the world to Louis, almost like he meant nothing and everything all at once.

“Well sweetie you don't decide if I stay or go. I want to get laid tonight what the fuck is your problem?”

Louis pushed further so Harry felt like he was almost suffocating between his body and the door. If he pushed any harder they would break the door off of its hinges. Louis stood on his toes and moved one hand so it was around Harry's neck. He smiled at him very softly very fondly.

“There's so problem Sweetie.”

He pushed Harry's head forward so their lips met in the middle. Harry gasped into the kiss and Louis pulled back. Harry stood there with his mouth ajar and his eyes wide his brain doing backflips and his stomach in his throat.

“Kiss me. Come on please.”

Harry pushed his head back and up as Louis started planting kisses on his neck. Sucking into his collarbone as Harry scratched the door underneath his fingers.

“Louis. Louis. What are you doing?”

Louis continued until he was underneath Harry's jaw. Sucking on the skin there. He pulled back to see the beautiful red and purple mark right under Harry's chin.

“Look at me Harry.”

Harry looked down and Louis smiled at him. Content that he was listen. He ran his finger over Harry's lips as Harry smiled and slid his arms around Louis’ torso.

“I need you. I need you the same way you need any of those dirty men in the club that you aren't going to tonight.”

Louis started to unbutton his shirt. Each button popping off making Harry's heart race faster and faster. His heart felt like it went from zero to one hundred under Louis’ eager fingertips.

“Thomas. What about Thomas?”

Louis hushed him and finally unbuttoned the last button. He kissed the middle of his chest. He couldn't help but smile as he moved to Harry's left nipple. Taking it into his mouth and thumbing over the right one, both of them hardening from the cool air itself.

Harry moaned leaving harsh marks on Louis’ hips as he looked down at Louis sucking on his nipple. He panted out and put one hand in louis hair guiding him back up to his mouth.

“Kiss me properly then.”

Louis smiled and even though this was what Harry wanted he felt odd and uneasy as Louis firmly placed his lips on his own. Moving them in a rhythm that matched the moans and whines that slipped through both mouths. It was a dimly lit hallway but when they pulled apart Harry could see the sparkle in Louis’ eyes that made all the bad feelings in the world go away even if it was for an hour.

Louis’ hand moved down Harry's arm as they stared at eachother like the world depended on their every touch. He moved down to Harry's hand and laced his fingers between Harry's own. Soft and warm against Harry's cold, bitter ones.

“Follow me.”

He pulled him along and down the hallway to Louis’ bedroom. A room Harry has been in many times before. Memories scattered themselves out of his brain and came alive in the room as Louis pushed him onto the bed. Louis climbed easily on top of him, straddling his gracious hips. Both boys slightly hard by just the thought of their skin meeting after years of anticipation. Harry laid down tingly from head to toe as Louis inspected his work on Harry's neck. Smiling to himself in approval as he move back and forth menacingly slow on Harry's hard on.

“Now, would those other boys at the club treat you like the princess you are. Even boys who act all big and strong like you need to be taken care of every once in awhile. Will you let me take care of you tonight?”

Harry's hips, fought hard against Harry's best urges but eventually with a whimper they thrusted up begging Louis for more. Anything he could give him.

“Yes. Please, take care of me.”

Louis let a smile cross his face. Giving into his greatest desires as he sat there looking like an angel in the moonlight. Harry let his breath get caught in the back of his throat. He let his body go limp underneath Louis’ smaller frame. In that moment nothing was wrong, Louis wasn't proposing, Thomas didn't even exist in the fantasy world Harry was sucked into. It was just him, Louis and the dazzling moon that seemed to rise to join the occasion. Star Crossed lovers, reunited under their shared sky.

Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry silenced him as he let his hands roam Louis hips and thighs like he had never touched or seen another human being before. Louis watched his face twist with a intoxicating amount of pleasure from simply touching him. Louis had him wrapped around his finger, he could've made him do anything but in that moment watching him and roaming his own hands around Harry's chest what they were doing seemed more than enough.

“I've always wanted to see you like this.”

Harry hummed and tilted his head so he could look at Louis from a new angle. He looked angelic as he let his hands slide up Louis’ form, feeling every vibration and bump as Louis chuckled loving the riveting feeling of having Harry's around his neck, pulling him closer to his lips letting them brush up against each other like candy.

“Don't be a stranger now, you are the one on top of me.”

Louis chuckled and let his weight fall forward so their lips pushed and slide against each other's. Harry thought his brain would be back flipping, fireworks would be exploding and his ears would ring with pleasure but he didn't feel like that at all. He felt like every single thing in the world stopped for them in that moment. Like he was floating aimlessly on a cloud letting his body relaxing and he was free of all feelings besides one : love. A feeling he only had ever dreamt about, read about, watched on television was now flashing in front of him. It wasn't fireworks and wedding bells, it was blue eyes and a heart beat over his own, kissing him with a passion he would never feel again.

“You're wearing an awful lot of clothes Styles.”

Louis started pulling his shirt off as Harry hands wrapped around his wrist again. A breezy smile carving its way through Harry's entire being.

“Harry. Call me Harry. Please.”

Louis smiled as Harry lifted himself off the bed a bit so Louis could tug off the remains of his shirt. They both smiled as Louis removed his own. Harry's hands running up and down feeling every bone and crease as Louis closed his eyes with an eager smile.

“Harry. Pants now.”

Louis unbutton his jeans and got off of Harry quickly stepping onto the floor. Stripping down completely as Harry did the same. Something about laying there on the bed completely exposed sent a pulse up Harry's spine. He watched with an indifferent pleasure, a pleasure he couldn't really place in that moment as Louis simply moved around the dark room. He stood in between Harry's slightly out stretched legs.

He smiled at a nervous Harry as he wrapped his hands delicately around Harry's waist. He placed a quick kiss to Harry's hip before he pulled him to the edge of the bed.

“Is just me babe.”

“That's the problem.”

Louis kissed the side of Harry's face long and hard. Letting his lips pop off and leaving a wet mark.

“What is?”

“You mean everything to me.”

Louis smiled letting his fingers drum on Harry's thighs to a rhythm he made up in a wild fantasy where Harry was dressed as a cheerleader and Louis was the captain of the soccer team. Things Louis thought of a lot, scenarios that made his life a little bit exciting.

“So. I'm here, you're here and we both want it and we both want to be happy even if it's just for tonight.”

Maybe Harry was intoxicated all the talk about proposals and the fact that he was stripped down naked in front of Louis had him thinking in loops of approval but the next words that slipped out of his mouth was either his greatest blessing or the reason his whole life turned out to a truly tragic experience.

“Just for tonight. I'll be yours Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled, a smile that held hope and happiness as his fingers dragged from his neck all the down to his hard cock. He eyed Harry for approval which Harry quickly gave with a nod of his head and a grip to the sheets.

Louis let his fingers trail down the length, slowly and easily before he grabbed Harry's whole length and pumped it between his small hands as Harry purred like a cat before him.

“Louis. I-”

“You've never been touched like this? Always doing the touching and getting nothing in return?”

Harry shook underneath him as Louis pumped faster and stuck one of his fingers into his own mouth letting his tongue work around as Harry's mind scattered like marbles on a wooden floor.

“Nonono. More please, feels good.”

He bucked his hips as Louis took out his finger with a pop and smiled sweetly down at Harry's untouched pink hole. A hole that pulsates rapidly at even the slightest wind.

“So untouched and clean. Have you ever bottomed?”

Harry shook his head and let out a shaky moan, his eyes rolling back into his head as Louis finger circled around his foreign hole. A hole only his own fingers have explored.

“Only for you.”

Louis liked the sound of that but he loved the moans and whimpers that followed between his own pants of breath. His finger slipped inside Harry making him buck up his hips. Louis used his other hand to keep his hips down as Harry hissed at the stretching.

“It gets better baby. Do you trust me?”

Louis actually stopped moving and looked up at Harry for an answer. He had one finger knuckle deep inside him and he was really asking Harry if he trusted him?

“Of course I trust you. We're best friends.”

Louis smiled which turned into a smirk which turned into a second finger prodding at his hole and a shocked gasp coming from Harry's lips.

“Go for it. Pleasure me.”

With that Louis took no shame in pressing the second finger in and stretching Harry's tight hole further. Harry squirmed underneath him, his uneven panting filling the room as he lifted up off the bed and tried to move closer to Louis, shoving his fingers further.

“Eager are we? Eager boys don't get pleasured, relax for me love.”

Harry couldn't do it he couldn't stop his hole from tightening around Louis’ fingers as he rubbed gently against his prostate, turning his stomach over and over like a puddle of mud.

“Louis please, your cock I need it. I've never needed anyone the way I need you right now.”

Harry pulled on his own necklace with one hand and let the other twist his nipple as he bit his lip and moved his legs so they were split open, further than before and all for Louis’ two fingers inside him.

Louis let his fingers slide out ever so slowly, loving the way Harry's face changed emotions with each pull followed by a push back in. Louis was teasing him, making it slow and painful.

“Patience baby. Be a good boy and you'll get my cock.”

Harry looked down and watched the fingers slowly being pulled out of him. He sighed in pleasure when the air filled his hole and swirled around the loosened edges.

“Oh Louis. You make me feel so, so free and good.”

Louis smiled pumping his cock while Harry pumped his own making sure they were both hard as Louis reached for a condom in his side draw. Harry stopped him coughing as he pulled out the lube.

“How about no condom?”

Louis raised his eyes in question because he didn't ever not use a conform even with Thomas. He just never thought he shouldn't. Harry blushed underneath Louis hard stare.

“I just want to feel you, up against my walls and dripping down my thighs. I want you to feel me too.”

If Louis wasn't hard before he was extra hard now feeling the tip of his dick leaking pre come as he watched Harry lick his lips and flick at his own nipples making sure he was as aroused as possible.

“Okay.”

Louis dropped the condom and squirted some live in his hand, spreading it on his length and letting some run around Harry's hole again. Harry harshly pulled at his nipple as Louis lined up with him.

“Ready?”

Harry nodded and Louis let the tip touch the hole, sending shivers down both of their spines. A chill they wanted more of. Louis swirled his own cock around the hole before pushing the head in.

“Louis! Fuck.”

Harry began to whimper from the stretching as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Louis’ bare cock slipping inside him, inch after inch being swallowed by his very hole. He felt full as Louis’ hips met Harry's ass. He let out a breath of pleasure realizing he was all the way inside of him, stretching him out and filling his hole while hitting his prostate straight on.

“Move please. I'm so horny, I'm not going to last.”

Louis started moving before he even finished that sentence. With each snap of his hips Harry let out a small moan. Louis had both of Harry's legs over his shoulders as he quickly snapped his hips into Harry like he owned him.

“So tight and wet for me. Such a pretty baby. Such a top, being fucked by a bottom. You look nice from this angle.”

Harry moaned louder as Louis’ snaps came quicker and harder, Harry using two hands around his own cock, his nipples red and swollen from all the pinching. When he let his head roll to the side he caught their reflection in the mirror. Louis cock sliding in and out of him, his ass jiggling and his legs shaking. The picture drove him over the edge and he came harder than ever before and without warning onto himself and Louis who continued to pound around his beating hole.

“Don't stop.”

Louis smiled and let Harry's legs down so he would be more comfortable as he thrusted three more times until he came inside of Harry. Unsure what to do he looked at Harry for guidance. Harry threaded his fingers through a Louis as he pulled him in and set a simple and sweet kiss to his bruised lips.

“Would you like to finish what you started?”

Louis smirked as he pulled out watching his own cum leak out of Harry. He got on his knees with the exact intent Harry had in mind as he let his head push between Harry's legs. His tongue, licking up the come from Harry's thighs as Harry himself watched with a dizzy mind and a freeing expression on his face.

His mind felt like a feather but his body felt like ghost, like an outer body experience as Louis pulled away with a smile and smacked him on his thigh telling him to shower and change and then to join him back in bed where Harry would wake up the next morning.

********

That's how he woke up the next morning, in Louis bed. That's it, just in Louis bed, not in his arms or in his care just on his bed with a note on the pillow beside him, scribbled with Louis handwriting and his face fell white. Letters the morning after were never good unless you were married and needed groceries but for some reason Harry didn't think that was the case.

He picked up the paper, unfolded and looked at the new, black ink bleeding through to the back causing it to become two separate pages.

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**I never thought I'd be writing a morning after letter, especially not to you, my best friend. That's all you'll ever be too, just a friend. A wonderful, incredible man who doesn't deserve what I'm about to do to you.** _

_**I know last night meant the world to you, I saw it in your eyes, I heard it in your voice. I had you wrapped around my finger and that was so wrong of me. I bought a ring just that afternoon. A ring for another man. A ring that I have in my hand as I write this letter.** _

_**Last night meant nothing to me. Nothing at all, I do not love you, not the way you want me to at least. I don't know what happened last night but if anyone asks last night didn't happen. Let's just say it was a mutual fantasy, something two friends joked about once.** _

_**I need you to listen to me, I'm leaving right now to go propose to Thomas. He's the love of my life. He's the man I belong with. He's the man I love enough to have sex with every night. Yesterday I was lonely, vulnerable and overall confused. I wanted you to stay, I didn't want you to go to that stupid club and some high came over me. I'm not going to give you the whole it's not you it's me speak. I won't drag you through that torture. I think I'm going to kill our relationship enough with this letter. I don't want to lose you, fuck Harry this is so messed up. I am so messed up and I'm sorry I did this to you.** _

_**I need you to forget this ever happened. It sounds harsh now, I know but this is for the best. I know what you're thinking. You probably think I'm a piece of shit and maybe you're right maybe I am a crappy human. I'm not just thinking about my future I'm thinking about yours. We don't belong together. It was a nice idea last night but in the morning I realized how screwed up everything was. You looked radiant this morning, a true piece of artwork in the morning rays of sunshine. You're the most beautiful creature to roam the earth I just can't roam it beside you. But Harry my love, someone will and he'll be the luckiest man alive. He's just not me.** _

_**I still want you there at my wedding, I understand if you don't want to be my best man but I still want you there. Sitting in the back, the front, standing beside me I don't care where you stand or sit as long as you are there. I need you there.** _

_**Forgive me someday,  
Louis Tomlinson** _

Harry didn't realize he was crying until the tears were seeping into his slightly open mouth and causing an overwhelming taste of salt. He didn't bother to wipe them away, too mixed up in his own emotions to understand what he was doing.

He stormed out of the room and almost tripped twice down the stairs. The railing a blessing in his confusion. He heard the doorknob jingle and he stopped dead at the bottom of the steps, praying he would be alone. But Harry never got what he wanted. His life itself was just a twisted story that got darker with every sharp turn.

Their smiling faces beamed through the door and suddenly Harry was embarrassed, wishing his face wasn't a mess, wishing he woke up sooner. Wishing he was blind, deaf, dead anyone but Harry Styles in that moment.

“Harry.”

It was Louis his voice confused with a tinge of compassion. Thomas looked at him with worry on his face. He could only imagine what he looked like, probably like something that just crawled out of the woods with a broken leg.

“I was just leaving. Thanks for letting me crash.”

He laughed through his tears, clearly making everyone around him uncomfortable. He paused for a moment in front of them and looked down at the ring on Thomas’ finger. A silver ring? One that didn't resemble the ring from the shop in anyway. He looked at it confused. He looked back to the front door to the place where Louis left the ring last night and it was empty. He shook his head feeling sick as he moved towards the door.

“Nice ring by the way. Happy days for all of us. Cheers to you guys I hope you have a lot of sex in Louis’ bed upstairs it's really comfortable.”

Louis frowned shaking his head as Harry slammed the door and went to his car. He slipped inside and drove halfway down the block before he had to pull over to break down into another wave of tears. He banged on his steering wheel in anger. The tears just wouldn't stop and his breath caught in his chest and he felt almost like he was drowning.

Louis left him the morning after to go propose. He felt cold and broken as he slouched in the driver's seat wiping away the tears and fanning his eyes. He felt used and manipulated like a rag doll that was thrown aside for the pretty porcelain doll on the shelf. He felt pathetic comparing himself to Thomas. Thomas we everything he wasn't, he was the true prize the porcelain doll on the shelf and Harry was the stupid rag doll. Harry knew one day Louis would see his mistake when he wanted someone to cuddle and hold in the cold winter and the only thing left was a porcelain doll, no good for cuddling and too cold at the touch for any winter storm. The rag doll, already given away to another person, someone who found value in the softness and the warmth. The feeling of home and happiness crafted into one doll and that was when Louis would realize his mistake.

Harry's mind quickly went from low to overdrive and he pulled out of the spot and headed to the ring shop. One question on his mind: where was the golden ring, the little band of gold that Harry fell in love with. The final piece of Louis and Harry.

When he got there he ran out of the car like a madman not even locking it as he saw Richards face in the window. He smiled as he walked inside the jingle causing Richard to look up at him with curious eyes.

“Harry?”

Harry approached the counter top, realizing he probably smelt like sex and looked like he just got ran over by a truck but he couldn't seem to care as he leaned closer Richard.

“Where is it? When Thomas came into Louis’ house today he wasn't wearing the ring. He was wearing some cheaper silver thing.”

Harry was talking with his hands, waving them around dramatically as Richard smiled softly at him pulling a small box out of his pocket. He slid it into Harry's open hands that now rested on the counter. Harry's fingers pressed against the velvet and he smiled softly, feeling calm again.

“He said it reminded him too much of you and he needed a new one.”

Harry opened the box and looked at the beautiful ring. Gold and perfect under the light. The light red glimmering in his eyes like the desire he felt deep in his twisted soul.

“How much do you want for it?”

“It's free.”

Harry snapped the box closed and placed it back in front of Richard shaking his head dramatically. He couldn't take it for free and his eyes showed that concern before his lips said anything.

“That's basically stealing.”

Richard pushed it forward again lightly but eagerly with a strange look of demand on his face.

“It's a gift. All I'm asking is for a invitation to your wedding.”

Harry thumbed the velvet box with careful fingers. He went to go push the ring back but the stern look on Richard's face stopped him.

“Thank you.”

That was the last clear moment he had for the rest of the year. The only other one being the morning he woke up with a strange man next to him and the invitation to Louis’ wedding in his mailbox.

**********

The day arrived a week after Harry tried to stay sober. He wanted to be fully aware of everything during the wedding. He dressed in a suit some dude bought for him that he slept with one night maybe about a month ago.

He slept with many men and women too, he fucked, he was fucked he got paid he did it for free, for pleasure. Some men drowned him in new suits and dates on Saturday night some girls got on their knees and begged. It was actually oddly fun for a while, drinking away the year and wasting life on booze and bodies that meant nothing to him. He became, Louis a much more twisted drunk version of the boy who he meant nothing to. Nobody ever came close to what he felt on that night with Louis though, he would never forget but somehow couldn't recall what exactly happened when his mother brought it up. He pushed it off that they got into a big fight and left it at that.

He buttoned up the black suit, feeling good for once the entire year. The golden ring in his inside pocket, waiting for this day for a while. The letter Louis wrote in the other pocket. His mother stood beside him in the mirror patting him on the shoulder and fixing his bow tie. She had no idea, not the slightest little clue about what he had hidden in his pocket because he was going to go in there and get his man back.

“I'm glad you sobered up for this. It's beautiful to have you back Harry.”

Harry smiled, nodding only half ass listening to what she was saying. His mind going through the map of what should happen, what could happen and dreaming of what would happen if everything went his way, for once in his life he was determined to get the world to work in his favor.

“I need all the brain power I can muster up right now.”

He shut his brain off for almost a year, throwing his whole life away also meant not thinking rationally or at all. All he cared about was getting food on his table which meant going to work and then he got to turn his life off completely and get lost in a club, In a strangers appointment or in their pants wherever he ended up with whoever he pleased. None of them filled the empty void that Louis left in him. The only things that even tried to fill it were the two things hidden far in his pocket.

The wedding was held at their home town church. Something Thomas laughed at at first because he wanted some sort of beach wedding where Louis was wearing a light blue suit but if he knew Louis and he sure did he knew he liked the tradition, the romantic version of the modern fairytale. Harry smiled thinking about how cliche his plan was, cliche but romantic something that would have a movie audience hollering at the screen in pleasure for him.

Harry walked away from the car mirror and opened the door to the beautifully decorated church. His mother followed suit and watched him carefully for any odd movements, any out of place actions. They sat down and Harry simply smiled as he felt the velvet box move inside his pocket.

They were sat all the way in the back because of how late they got there and his mother rubbed his thigh as the music started playing. He rolled his eyes at Thomas’ stupid overly happy face and his mother saw and smack him lightly on the shoulder.

He waited patiently admiring Louis’ little sisters with the rest of the crowd, their dresses ruffling and gliding down the aisle like princesses. Harry smiled at them and gripped the bench in front of him. The wood feeling strong underneath his reddening fingers.

His mother rubbed his shoulder as he watched intently as the doors closed one final time, the only person left being Louis. They all stood up and the doors flew open. A soft melody hummed around them. Harry could recognize the tune anywhere. Louis and Harry made it on his garage when Harry was a senior and Louis was in college, twiddling with tunes and rhythms until they got the perfect slow song. A song without lyrics that didn't make much sense at the time but seemed to bind the two even closer as Louis took his first steps out onto the aisle. He always liked slower song, something about the way his heart took flight and felt free as he danced to the beat of the song.

He watched Louis, the way he moved and swayed just like he did when he walked away from him that day in the park. The day that started it all, his last sober day for the rest of that year and whatever time has passed into this one. He watched as he set himself up in front of Thomas, who was barely smiling just simply staring at Louis while he stared back. No one but those two could see the mutual look on their eyes, the indecision to continue or Louis’ nerves because he hadn't seen Harry yet. Just Thomas and Louis staring at eachother like everything leading up to this moment was a mistake that would set a burning fire to their lives if they continued.

The music stopped dramatically and the long boring stories about love and loss and all this bullshit they fed to young lovers giving them hope that they would have eternal happiness but no. Not always, sometimes the love of your life is sitting all the way in the back watching from a dreadful distance as you throw your life away. Harry waited patiently. The ring in his pocket and the paper crumbling for his ears only. He waited for his line. The line where he would turn this whole show around, because the spotlight can change and so could Louis.

He let his eyes rest on Louis as the words fell easily, the words he had been waiting a year to hear. The words that would give him one final chance at happiness.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Harry shot up as his mother tugged on his jacket, trying to stop him but he was already up and his blood was pumping through his veins and Louis looked at him with wide eyes and Thomas looked at him in a way that challenged him as if those two simple words wouldn't slip out of his mouth. As if his nasty lingering eyes would stop Harry, stop Harry from getting the love of his life and his greatest truest friend back into his lovely arms.

“I object!”

The crowd turned and did Harry love the spotlight in that moment. Louis’ mom looked confused as Harry's mother tugged on his jacket once again.

“Sit down! Don't embarrass yourself.”

Harry shook her off and walked down the aisle, his eyes landing on Louis. Louis’ eyes glued to him as his hands untangled Thomas’.

“Harry what in the world. I didn't see you.”

Harry shushed him and patted his jacket pocket just to make sure everything was ready and in place. Louis gravitated towards him a little than don't at the top of the stairs, like he just saw a mythical creature and not his best friend.

“Are you going to tell your fiancé the truth or are you going to build your whole relationship off of a lie?”

Thomas cut in bothering Harry's train of thought for only a second.

“His husband.”

“Over my dead and decomposed body.”

Thomas snorted. His muscles fitted tightly in his jacket. He gave him a what Harry supposed wasabi intimidating look.

“I could snap you in half Styles.”

Harry rolled his eyes, his attention back to Louis as everyone listened, leaning forward in their seats suddenly interested in the strong love triangle before them.

“Louis. Where did you get that ring.”

He gestured towards Thomas. The silver band not yet around his finger and as long as Harry was living it would never be. He looked to Louis with a pleasing look. Hoping, praying that he would tell the truth.

“I bought it. You were there.”

Harry laughed the ring in his pocket jumping around his racing heart. He felt enough adrenaline to lift a car. He had rehearsed for every situation for over a year. Louis almost became his obsession.

“Liar! The one we bought was gold.”

Thomas looked between them questioning the we portion and Louis simply waved him off like he was dismissing a small child.

“Well maybe I wanted to save it for our golden anniversary.”

Harry laughed again, feeling light headed and delusional getting a sort of pleasure from all of the commotion. Louis raised his eyebrows and balled his hands into fists as he looked back at Harry with angry eyes.

“Let me ask you this? How are you so sure I'm lying about the location of this ring?”

Harry reached dramatically into his pocket, his fingers brushing the velvet once before he pulled it out and popped open the lid. A lid he hadn't opened in a year, the gold shimmering as the crowd behind them rumbled with questions.

“Because I have it right here, I kept it right over my heart in my pocket. Explain that one, lies backfire Louis.”

Louis went to reach for it and Harry shook his head tisking at him. Louis felt small in his fitted suit and fixed up hair.

“Louis, this is mine now, I own this.”

Louis let his eyes fall on the ring as Harry snapped it closed almost unwilling to share it with Louis.

“You bought the ring?”

“No, it was given to me for free.”

Louis sat quietly, not really sure where Harry was going to go next but knew exactly where he was going to end up.

“Why did you return it Louis? The morning after we picked it out?”

He looked at Louis with an all knowing look, not mean or overpowering just a silent plea for the truth to be told.”

“You really want to humiliate me in front of my family? You really want to know the reason why I returned that damned ring?”

Louis stepped down the stairs Harry going down one as well. Louis standing on the last step so he was eye level with Harry.

“It reminded me of you, it looked filthy in the morning I didn't want it anymore.”

“Just like you didn't want me the morning after? Just like you wanted me to forget you so you exchanged the ring to forget me? You knew that every time you looked at his finger you would see me the way I laid there for you that night. I woke up expecting your arms around me.”

He pulled out the letter from the morning after. A letter he had read a million times over just to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

“You left me cold and alone with this letter, I ran out of your house crying my eyes out as you walked in with him and a new wedding ring. Why did you do that to me? Why did you break me like that? You knew I was in love with you. You knew what you were doing that night when you laid whatever mixed up sexual fantasy about before proposal sex on me.” I was just one last rendezvous in your eyes, one last fling before you were tied down.”

Thomas caught on now, realizing what they did. He looked between them with a maddening look.

“Harry, I don't know. I wasn't thinking clearly.”

Harry could've laughed at the bitter feeling crawling up his throat and the tears brimming at his eyes.

“You realize how much you broke me. I can see it in your eyes. I have slept with enough men and women to make my own league of men and female hockey teams. I've slept with three of his teammates actually. I haven't been sober since the morning after and today's the first day I have thought clearly for more than five minutes. My last sober and happy memory was you, naked in front of me but besides that I'm blank.”

Louis looked around the room at the judgmental faces and then at Thomas you almost seemed disinterested in the whole occasion as if he didn't care. His former look of confusion and anger wearing off as if he was taking off a mask.

“Harry. Harry baby please look I'm so sorry-”

“Sorry might not cut it anymore sweetie.”

He turned to walk away and he was halfway down the aisle as Louis called back for him.

“I was in love with you! Every move you made was intoxicating. I wanted you in that moment more than I have ever wanted anyone in my entire life. I'm an idiot a sorry idiot who is making a terrible mistake.”

Thomas gasped placing his hand over his heart, looking between Louis who was now crying slightly, afraid he was going to lose both men before the sunset and Harry who was standing his ground rather maturely.

“Louis, are you saying you cheated on me? I thought you said you loved me?”

Louis broke down even more, heavy tears cascading down his face as if he hadn't properly cried in years, pent up emotions crashing through his greatest defenses.

“Oh don't act so innocent you imbecile. You think I don't know?”

Thomas looked around with an innocent expression. A hint of pleasure in his eyes from seeing Louis trying to break him down.

“What Louis, what do you know?”

Louis didn't move he just turned to face him, a weak expression sat in his face. A dreamy day drowning now with sadness and lies.

“The maid? The dog walker? You don't think I'm a fool do you? You slept with them in OUR bed.”

“You think me? Of all people, could love someone like you? It's all for show baby, your pretty face was great for business and my side stuff was just for pleasure. Marry me, stay with me I'm successful, I have money you can play with your little play thing anytime you want I don't mind.”

Harry cleared his throat as Louis turned around. He held out his hand for Louis to take and he stood there with a smile.

“I have never stopped loving you and I promise. I promise if you pick me I'll never stop loving you, until your dying day and way behind even that. Until our souls met up above, then I'll love you for the rest of infinity.”

Louis’ tears mixed with a chuckle of happiness as his hand slipped into Harry's own. Both flashing back to the last time their skin touched with a blush. Louis looked back at Thomas and gave him a dirty look.

“I love you Harry Styles.”

“And I love you Louis Tomlinson.”

*******

A little more than a year later the two entered the ring shop. This time Harry's ring finger was covered in gold and red and a smile sat on both of their faces as Richard greeted them with a smile.

Louis handed him a card and smiled asking him to read it out loud. Both boys looking at each other, lovingly as Richards rocky voice read out

_You are invited to..._

_Harry and Louis Tomlinson's wedding_

_Guests, the groom and groom are asking for a black tie requirement, see you April 14th!_

Richard smiled and Louis leaned against the table Harry along side him with a beautiful smile and a fond look on his face.

“I myself would also like to personally thank you. You saved my life from being an utter mess.”

Richard smiled slightly taking in the two boys, glowing in each other's presence like he had never seen before.

“You're welcome, but a love like yours only happens to a few people and I'm sure even if I wasn't around you two would've found each other, no matter who or what got in the way you belong together.”

As they turned to smile at each other they knew he was right, a love life theirs was limitless and almost imaginary. Louis couldn't help his fond as he signed “forever” to Harry. Harry placed his hand over his heart, his ring shining in the light as he signed back “always”.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS


End file.
